This invention relates to a cutting component.
Cutting components for tools such as drill bits and mining picks utilizing composite abrasive compacts have been described in the literature and have been used commercially. Such cutting components comprise an elongate pin of cemented carbide which is bonded to composite abrasive compact, bonding occurring through the carbide support of the composite abrasive compact. Bonding between the carbide support and the elongate pin is achieved by a suitable braze.
Composite abrasive compacts consist of abrasive compacts bonded to cemented carbide supports. Bonding between the compact and the carbide support may be direct, i.e. without the interposition of a braze layer. Alternatively, a bonding braze layer may be provided between the compact and the carbide support.
Abrasive compacts may be diamond or cubic boron nitride abrasive compacts and they are well known in the art. They consist of a polycrystalline mass of bonded abrasive particles, the abrasive particle content of which is at least 70 percent by volume and generally 80 to 90 percent by volume. The abrasive particles may be self-bonded without the aid or use of a second or bonding phase.